1. Field
Embodiments relate to a flexible display device and a method of manufacturing the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
A foldable or bendable flexible display device may have improved portability. In the flexible display device, a flexible substrate with improved flexibility is used. The flexible substrate may be formed of plastic or resin.